School life (Pokemon based)
by Blazetile
Summary: With a mysterious past, the thirteen year boy is the "new boy" in the school. However, it isn't all that long before his past catches up to him, as he witnesses another person destined to have the same future as himself. Can he help change the gruesome fate of the Pallet town native? Advanceshipping included? [story on hold until poll is finished]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Firstly, I do not own pokemon, I only own the human character Blaze and nothing else.  
Now with that out of the way, to the intro:**

**#UGH#**

**Before you say it, I will. My previous story isn't going as well as I had planned for it to go…..YET?! ;)**

**I think I'll take a break from that and start with this as of now.**

**P.S take a look at the bottom**

* * *

To the young boy's surprise, it wasn't the alarm that woke him, or his trusty buddy Pikachu who thunderbolted him; but instead the bright light of the morning sun. He blinked. _Ah well, 10 more minutes can't hurt, can it?_

...

"Oh biscuits. Pikachu we're late again"

With superhuman speed, the boy rushed out of his bed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, took a quick shower, made himself egg and milk with bread, and ate it as quickly, before waking up lucario , who was curled up comfortably on the couch. "Wake up, buddy! We're already late!" He said. He couldn't be late on the FIRST day of eigth grade, could he? The aura Pokémon, not a heavy sleeper like his trainer, nodded, and was out with the trainer in a matter of seconds. He sat down on the grass of their small garden. Espeon would take time to wake up.

"We're late again, Guys. Charizard and Salamance, decide who is going to fly me to school. [A/N: LOL] I'll wake up esp." He said, taking a quick peak to the dragon like Pokémon who also squeezed in the garden. Charizard shot a look of determination at his dragon foe, and got back and equally determined look.

"Waky-waky Esp." Espeon only gave a whimper-like purr, begging five more minutes. "I know, I would have slept too, but- OH NO WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" Espeon's ears perked, as she jumped out of the bed and rushed outside. The young boy chuckled alongside Pikachu. _Works all the time_, he thought.

After seeing all the Pokémon outside, he noticed Charizard and Salamance fighting it out rock-paper-scissors. Charizard got paper, Salamance got scizzor. Salamance smirked, as Charizaed glared a _I'll get you next time_ like glare.

Taking Chariard, espeon and lucario in their respective pokeballs, he glanced to the giant grass type Pokémon who was leaning against the house. "Ready Sceptile?" he asked. The grass Pokémon nodded. "When aren't you?" Blaze said before taking it too in its pokeball. "Time for flight, Salamance!"

The mighty Dragon roared with approval as young Blaze hopped onto its back. With a few flaps of its majestic wings they were in the air, just hovering. Salamance looked questioningly at blaze. Blaze returned the look, till he gave a nevous laugh, and rubbing his hands behind the back of his neck, the boy giggled "No, I don't know where the school is

Salamance couldn't help but sweatdrop, until they were interrupted. "Hurry up Pikachu! We don't have much time". The voice appeared to come from across the street, but it was the darkness of the young boy's tone surprised Blaze, reminding the boy of his own childhood.

"Hey need a lift?" The auburn eyed teen looked up , and saw a friendly pair of human eyes. "S..sure…if it's ok with you…." " 'kay,hop on!"

"Dawn Berlitz?"  
"Here!"

"May Maple?" "Here!"

"Drew Larousse?" "Present!" came an arrogant reply with a flick of the boy's hair.

Brandon was about to knock some sense into that guy, until he noticed a presence in the door. "Well well well, if it isn't dear Ketchum. Got lucky, you were next….. and oh? You're the new student principal Oak was talking about you?"

"Yes sir, but why did you speak like that towards Ash?…" was the reply, dazed at the harsh attitude towards Ash's

"Well, he's antisocial, poor in battle, and doesn't listen to me" Came a cool reply. "With all due respect sir, that is still being too har-"

"Well,P-"  
"With all due respect, I would prefer if you called me Blaze, sir, as its written on the paper principal Oak gave you…_I know who you are, Frontier Brain Brandon" _ the boy added, telepathically

"Ok, you to sit next to each other third bench to the right."Brandon spoke quickly, earning a smirk from Blaze. "Moving on, we have battling class today! So, today's first contestants are…."

"Please not me!" Drew groaned loudly

"May Maple ….and…"

"ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!" Drew spoke over and over again.

"huh? Oh ok, the one-on-one battle is between May Maple and-"

* * *

**First cliffhanger. You gotta love it!**

**Yeah, so who should I put up?  
a)Ash  
b)Paul  
c)Dawn(idk her Pokémon well, tell the Pokémon)  
d)Blaze :P**

**Looking forward to review! At least 3 reviews (PLEASE!) before the next post, cause idk who to put May against lol**

**I'm completely ok with criticism as long as it's not taurous-shit hate review**

**Oh yeah, any1 know where I can contact zeaeevee or Pikamaster ADV? Amazing authors, check em out! And how can I forget advance4ever and Gerbilftw, reading gtheir stories right now.**

**See-Ya! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'll get straight to the point**

**I won't have much time, so ill probably make shorter chapters at a longer time span, so please forgive me!**

**Stay focused on this story as of now, I'm still yet to think of a proper outline of the other story.  
And lol since I only got one review saying Ash, ash it is!**

* * *

"Huh? Oh ok, the one-on-one battle is between May Maple and Ash!"

To Blaze's surprise, there was only a small applause for Ash, while May had a roar of applause-from the boys . He had to restrain himself from punching one of the people when he heard" What a loser, that ass guy. Sure May will kick his ass!"

"Listen to the rules again! This will be a 10 minute match in a 2 on 2 match. Clear?" The brunette and the auburn eyed teen nodded. "Begin!"

"You're up, buddy." Ash whispered  
"Pika!"

"Lets go Eevee!" May said, doing a gracefull turn before releasing her Pokémon, earning the full attention of the boys.  
"Vui!"

The two Pokémon just stared at each other until they were interrupted. "Eevee use shadow ball!" "Dodge it, follow up with a thundershock"

_Thundershock? Why would he do that? Why throw such a weak attack?_

Pikachu easily dodged the shadow ball and followed it up with a Thundershock. "Eevee quick attack!"  
_So, she dodged and attacked at the same time. Not as bad as I thought._ "You too Pikachu!". Pikachu nodded.

"Now switch to Irontail!" May called out. Ash had that same unreadable expression as Pikachu easily jumped over the tail and eevee, and gained some distance between them. _ That's twice he could have finished it…_ "Ok Eevee, quick attack one more time!" "follow suit, Pikachu!"

"Attract!" However, to everyone's surprise, the male Pikachu remained unfazed. The two Pokémon were close to each other now, quick attack about to collide. "Iron tail!"

The eveloution Pokémon delivered a blow straight on the face. "follow it up with shadow ball!"

The shadow ball hit its mark too, and Pikachu lay motionless on the floor for a few seconds. "I give up"

Blaze's mouth remained agape, as he saw Ash walk over and pick up a fully-able-to-battle Pikachu. "There you have your winner, May Maple!".

"What was that over there?" "What was what over there?" "Stop playing games, Ash. I clearly saw you could have finished her atleast 3 times!" " what difference would it make?" Ash said, taking his seat next to blaze" "are you kidd-"

"Vs Blaze" Blaze got cut off by Brandon and looked around with confusion and embarrasement. "You're up against Paul, for the last match for this class. Go on" a voice behind him whispered. Blaze nodded and made his way to the stage, where an emotionless purple-haired trainer was waiting for him.

"It's either you or him Pika, you chose this time." "Pika!" Pikachu made a fist pump as and jumped off the trainer's shoulder.

_**Next time, Lucario. Ok?**_"Blaze told Lucario telepathically** "Yes, mas-Blaze".**Replied the aura Pokemon from it's pokeball.

"Hunchcrow! Stand by for battle!"

"So, should we finish or stall?" " Pika-Pika Pikachu!" "Sure"

"You speak as though that weak rat could even beat Pathetic" Paul said, with an emotionless tone. "Ok, that's it , you sealed your fate then, paul " was the reply he got from a pissed off Blaze.

"This is a one-on-one Battle! Begin!"

"Thunder!" "Dodge, and aerial ace!". Pikachu and blaze waited for the Pokémon to come at them, he was playing right into their hands . When hunchcrow was close enough:

"OK Pika, iron tail the ground to gain leverage!". As if going in slow motion, Hunchcrow suddenly found Pikachu above him. "Thundertail!"

Eveyone watched with awe, as Pikachu's Tail started glowing , covered with electricity, and with a mighty cry, forced it on Hunchcrow's back. "There is your winner..Blaze…" Brandon managed to utter out. Paul to, was surprised, and swore for vengeance as he returned his Pokémon.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, much to the relief of Blaze, as he walked over to ash and a male brunette. "Thanks for the battle class…" Blaze didn't know his name, and felt uneasy. "Gary" Ash filled in with a smile. Blaze smilled, until suddenly he heard a cry.

Blaze looked back to get a blow on the cheek with a fist, sending him crashing to the lunch hall floor. He got up to see a purple haired guy in a dark blue jacket staring at him. Blaze did nothing as he got up, and walked away.

A small crowd started to form around them, as Paul made another charge. Gary was about to step in, until Blaze nodded, saying he'd take care of this. Paul appeared to be staring at a mirror, receiving a same, emotionless expression.

Blaze simple ducked the right jab, and rammed his right knee deep into the assailant's stomach. "Do that again, and you wont be able to even walk out with your own power. To me, Ash , or anyone of my friends " Blaze whispered coldly as Paul clutched his stomach, on his knees.

As he was walking away, he saw Drew and Harley walking towards him. They stopped when he gave them a death glare. Drew swore he thought he saw Blaze's eyes go into an aura-blue colour, as they helped Paul away.

* * *

Ash was, obviously, the first of the 3 to finish their food." See-ya later , near the Basketball court!" he called out, as his two friends nodded .10 minutes later, he was still waiting "Geez, what's talking them so long?" "Pika…" Pikachu shrugged its shoulders. "If only I had-" He was cut off by a loud, shrill scream he easily recognized.

* * *

**Yeah I'm sorry, I rushed it too much towards the end. I hope you liked it...**

**P.S: do i really need to do the Pokemon disclaimer part? I**

** mean, isn't it obvious i own nothing in the story but Blaze?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Let's just get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

Drew and Harley helped up an injured Paul, both swinging on of Paul's arms over their shoulders. They picked him up, and left. Drew could feel Blaze's glare at his back, this guy was no ordinary person

He had remembered how easy it was to manipulate newbies at school, like May, which he had done for a few months now. Though she may not have admitted it, Drew still felt that she liked him, no matter how he treated her. She had too much ego not to

Even the Ketchum, Drew remembered how he turned the whole class against Ash, destroying the already shy and silent Ash with witty comments the moment the auburn eyed teen entered the class late almost a year ago

And then came this mysterious Blaze guy, who made himself known quite clearly at the school, talking out one of the most strong and popular of the boys, Paul, both in physical combat as well as in Pokémon battle, and it had just been half a day. Just what was this guy?

"Ill get that bitch next time! … he… thinks he can beat me? *cough*…I'll show him!" Paul screamed as they were reaching the playground, and drew and Harley had to catch Paul from nearly falling over. " Its okay now.. I'm better now" Paul said a couple of minutes later.

* * *

A beautiful brunette was walking absentmindedly to an abandoned storeroom near the playground. "Look who we got here", said Paul with a slight smirk. Drew followed suit. The trio advanced towards the house, and the teen girl.

It happened too quickly for May to notice, before she knew it, she was alone behind the house with three boys older than her having a menacing glare. She panicked, last time Brandon sir had been there to save her, but no serious threat had been there as Paul's brother ( Reggie ) knew Brandon . Now there was nobody to save her, and she panicked. Out of sheer fear, she screamed, before she knew it, she was on the floor as a tear escaped her eye..

The teen with the rodent on his shoulder rushed to the abandoned house. He had to make it in time.  
"STOP!" he screamed, as he came between May and the trio. Pikachu jumped on the ground, cheeks sparkling with electricity

* * *

Blaze felt the unpleasant aura. He felt uncomfortable, knowing something somewhere was wrong." I think im done" he told gary, as he threw the remaining portion of his food and rushed towards the abandoned house. He heard a "HEY- WAIT!" from the young Oak, but ignored and charged forward. He couldn't be late for this one.

Paul simple smirked and released an Electabuzz, who was soon followed by a Roserade and a cacturne. Pikachu knew he was in trouble. Cacturne would be no problem, but Roserade was the same level as he was. And as much as his ego hated to admit, Electabuzz was a bit stronger than he was. Yet, to fill his master's wishes, the faithful rodent would do anything to stop his foes.

An energy ball went flying towards Pikachu, but as he dodged it, he felt a brick- break jab onto his stomach followed by a faint attack. The rodent knew he needed backup.

Paul charged towards Ash. The pallet town native dodged the jab, but was brought to one knee by a swift kick from drew. Ash blocked Harley's kick with both his hands, leaving him vulnerable for a kick on the chest by Paul. He rolled back to hear a scream, coming from his fainted rodent. He saw drew motion something to Roserade, and it fired an energy ball to-NO!

Ash's instinct took over him. He jumped to his right and took an energy ball on the torso, blasting him away near May. She looked with fear at her defeated savior. "Again, Roserade. Things are easier if she's unconscious", was all May heard. She looked with horror and accepted her fate as she saw the energy ball advance towards her.

The dragon pulse caught everyone by surprise, except for the unconscious pallet town native, as it pulverized the energy ball and knocked out Roserade. Electabuzz and Cacturne found themselves looking at a Lucario, and Paul stared two of the coldest eyes he saw.

"I warned you, didn't I? Look at what kind of mess you got yourselves into" Blaze spoke emotionlessly and slowly, as the cold voice intimidated the trio. Blaze started slowly walking towards them.

* * *

**In a hurry, so bye!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Heyyyyyy people! I know it's been Waaaaaay too long since I uploaded a chapter. Thing is, I had my exams till last week, and I've been out of commission with fever. Plus I even replayed pretty much the whole Pokémon emerald within a week, and that's pretty crazy! I'm feeling better now so here the chapter is **:D .

**Yea, so Let's Get On With The Story! Been getting positive reviews and you don't know how much they help!**

* * *

Paul charged straight at him, he had taken enough of all this crap of being bullied for a day, and was followed by Harley. Drew was paralyzed with fear, as he stared at cold black eyes. Before he knew it, they turned blue.

Lucario closed his eyes, and then grinned, before reopening its now aura-colored blue eyes. Cacturne lunged at it with a needle arm. For the three Pokémon, it was split-second, but for the jackal headed aura Pokémon, it was slow-motion. The green arm went swinging wildly above his head. A Green colored spherical ball was formed at Lucario's fore-paws. There was a blast, and Cacturne's back crashed onto the unforgiving wall of the storehouse.

"You're controlled by hate, Paul let it go.." Blaze said with a calm grin. "Shut UP!" "What would Reggie think, for this to happen a second time. Would your father have liked it?" Paul stopped dead on his tracks, a baffled look overcoming his face. Harley too stopped. "What would a bastard like you know about my father!?" Paul started to lunge at Blaze, and in Blaze's perspective it seemed like de ja vu. Paul swung one arm; he ducked, and introduced his knee to Paul's stomach for the second time that day. A quick left jab sent Harley crashing too. Blaze looked with calm eyes at drew, but to his surprise so the La Rousse trainer stunned.

Electabuzz had enough, and seeing his master fall infuriated him. Out of desperation, he let out a thunder, which too was pulverized by a Dragol Pulse. Electrabuzz collapsed to the floor.  
"Enough, Lucario", The Jackal was surprised, but returned loyally into its trainer. "Heal the boy and the Pikachu"

"Return Roserade" Drew said as he watched the mystery trainer walk towards him.

"What happened to you Drew? You were the perfect guy for her!", he pointed at a very confused May who was kneeling next to an unconscious Ash; his usually calm voice filled with slight rage. "You used to be childhood inseparable friends! You trusted each other, played with each other…heck Drew you loved each other….it was perfect….I remember I was there at her birthday party 2 years ago as was everyone! You were having a nice time…. What happened to you Drew!?" Drew looked with awe, regret stabbing his heart. Blaze continued with a slightly calmer tone "You were nice Drew…..innocent, always a nice kind-hearted smile" A small tear rolled down his cheek at his sudden loss of innocence. Blaze's voice began to rise. "That kindhearted smile replaced now with a sly and devious one. You were everything till Paul came along. You went to Paul and Harley…you used people who would always be there for you, and your love was overcome by the lust you learnt from Paul and Harley!" Drew collapsed on his knees, the truth too hard for him to take. "May…."was all whispered said before passing out

"Lucario use Heal Pulse on Ash and Drew!" He turned to May "And what about you, 'Miss Popularity'?" May looked up, regret stabing her heart as well. "That boy gave you everything; he gave you the love you seek in that eternal lust of a Drew.", he pointed at the unconcious boy lying a few ffeftt away from May."He nearly gave up his life for you right now, he's stood up for you when Misty and Dawn have bullied you, HE DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED, AND YOU TREATED HIM LIKE DUST!" Blaze spit out the last sentence like venom, daggers stabbing her heart. "…..But it doesn't matter does it? Hehe… you're just going to treat everyone like dust, of course we're all below the almighty daughter of the Petalburg gym. You can whoever to do whatever you please to us can't you?!"

The bell started to ring, lunch break was over. Lucario gave Blaze a nod, indicating that the healing was done, but they still needed rest. "Please you Psychic to lift these three over to nurse Joy." He turned to a devastated May. "Please take him towards the Pokémon Center" before walking off with his loyal Pokémon by his side and 3 floating teen boys, much to the surprise of passerby's shock.

* * *

"THEY WHAT!?"Principle Oak's voice roared.

"Yes sir, please forgive him, Drew and Paul have learnt their errors now".

"But Blaze, that's the second time he's done such an atrocious act…how many people know about this?", the principle enquired, his voice much calmer after the sudden outburst.

"Well, there's me, May and Ash…and Paul and Harley and Drew, they were there too. Honestly I feel , it's Harley who manipulated Paul; Drew was just an accomplice. Harley was the mastermind."

" I want those 3 boys here as soon as they have recovered. You and Drew are going to stay after-school detention." The boy's jaw dropped. "You do know the rule against violence, Blaze…it's taken extremely seriously. Harley is expelled; Paul is expected in my office as soon as possible. You may go, Blaze."

"But principle sir, why should I-"

"You may go, Blaze" Blaze sighed, and headed towards the door.

"… I think they are qualified, I think we do have space for the new children, don't you Agatha?"Blaze heard the Principle ask his trusty secretary. "Why yes, and they are almost as talented as this one as well…It's a remarkable idea, Oak".

"So, there are new children joining in, eh? Humph, maybe this school won't be soooooo boring after all" Blaze thought with a grin.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! :D**

**I've got vacation till Monday, so hopefully expect a new chapter from me soon … hopefully**

**What do you think about the story? The cliffhangers? My writing style? I know that it's not as good as many people out there; just 1000 words per chapter, and many chapters was my initial thought, but I'm in a slight confusion; but I'm trying my best and hope you like it . I think ill do that for now, so bear with me ok guys?**  
**New children? Who are they?** ;)

**HINT: its out of the box ;)**

**Really? no-one guessed it till now? sorry guys, this sad minor update is all i can fill in as of the moment. School started, homework is relentless. I _MIGHT _start working on chapter 5 tomorrow, but to be truthfully honest, please don't expect a story on weekdays because homework spares me no time at all. Sorry once again! **

**And one last thing guys, you may not know it, but I'm asking anyways. Does ANYONE know what happened to PikamasterADV? The amazing writer who wrote "May's Crush" and inspired me to try to write a fanfic story myself? if yes, PLEASE CONTACT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Surprised? **** so am I XD. I was just reading Gebfiltw and itssupereffective's stories, and realized: " I've already changed Ash's personality, why not make it even darker?"  
**

**I'm feeling sad all of a sudden. I mean, I feel that the golden era of advanceshipping is already over, and I never got to actually meet these awesome writers while they actually were. Guy's like PikamasterADV. Guys like dvast. People like zeaeevee. People like Gerbiltw (while he was writing.) I Contacted him a month ago, and he said he stopped writing stories, which was like a major punch to the gut. However, I do respect his descision….**

**.I'm sorry people, but I'll keep it that way for the near future. Also, I've decided to make Paul a good guy, after reading "The Betrayed Champion" Also, might take a drastic step in this chapter. Will it help my story? Nah, doesn't matter as long as you people will enjoy it.  
**

**P.S lol. I typed all that a long while ago. Sorry guys, I just lost inspiration to write this… :/ . But since I have written half the chapter, I might as well finish it.**

* * *

_Why did I save her? She's always been rude and mean to me and stuff for the past 3 years…. ever since that Drew appea-Wait where am I?_

Ash stirred out of his sleep, and woke up. As his blurry vision got better, he noticed that there were 3 empty and messed up beds on his side, and another neatly made up on the other. He sat straight up, and looked around to realize he was in nurse Joy's office. He was about to stand and leave when a sharp pain on his left arm prevented him from doing so, causing him to give out a short , brief cry. A cry loud enough for Nurse Joy to hear.

"You shouldn't move much, Ash. The hit you took was quite powerful."  
"But nurse Joy, you don't understand, I need to go-"  
"On your own? I don't think so!"

"Then I suppose he can come with me?" The pallet town native and nurse joy looked at the entrance, to find a rather tall boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, a Lucario by his side carrying _his _Pikachu .

"What did you do to Pikachu!" Ash screamed out.  
"Saved it, and healed it quicker than nurse Joy's machine here would have healed it. Don't make It battle for a couple of days though." The mysterious stranger replied with a smirk.

Ash was in awe, as silence filled the room. At least until Nurse Joy spoke up.

"Well, I suppose you could go with him." Nurse Joy replied with her trademark smile.

* * *

_*Outside the school, as they are about to reach their houses*_

"Wait, what are you doing here? You were supposed to go home 2 hours ago! What will your parents say!" Ash asked, shocked. It suddenly dawned on him

"Well, esp would certainly give me a psychic" Blaze replied with a sad smile and a chuckle.  
"Well, that makes two of us."  
"So, where do you live?"  
"Principle Oak and Gary are two really generous people. They treat me as if I was their own. You?" Ash asked, as the stranger's Pikachu jumped off his shoulders.

"Right there, a bit south of route 1-"Blaze froze suddenly, and was blasted away to his small lawn by a Psychic.

The Pikachu was smart, and hurried towards espeon and started reasoning with a slight *sweat-drop*on his head. Ash and his Pikachu just stared with awe at the scene, until they heard a voice.

"ummmmmm, Ash, I think you should consider going home. You have no idea how bad the Psychic feels" Blaze said as he was recovering. " See-ya in sc-"  
"Bye/Pi ,See-ya later/Pikachu!" was the collective voice of Pokémon and trainer as they rushed off to Oak's House which Blaze would later find was not very far away.

"Ummmmm, I'm sorry esp?", _real smooth, stupid. Now-_

For the second time that day, he suffered a psychic. However, he had a back-up plan this time."We… ww…..wiWILL GO FOR A WALK!" He managed to force out, and was suddenly dropped to the floor. "peon!" the cat like Pokémon purred delightfully. _And I thought Umbreons were immature…. _ Blaze thought. "PEON? ESPEON PEON!?" he forgot that Espeon was psychic type, and felt a drop of sweat of fear trickle down his face.

"Pika Pika! Pikachu PI!" Pikachu pointed to the sky  
"Peon!" Espeon nodded happily, as Blaze deciphered as a 'lets go', sweat-dropping a little but careful not to let his Psychic companion not to notice.

"Ok then" he said with a warm smile, he had to thank Pika for that.

* * *

She couldn't get the images out of her head, those of a Messy haired trainer leaping, taking full force of the energy ball. The boy she had teased and played countless pranks on her with Iris. Why had he stopped it._ Why did he even come there in the first place? _The brunette sighed, and clutched her books tighter to her. She remembered back when she was in seventh grade, they were such close friends. They even had managed to end up toppers as that year's Best Pokémon students, and May had managed to top the class in her studies. However, she recalled falling for another boy, a newbie in grade 8, along with dozens of others. How she not only broke her heart, but also their friendship. Then because of her, the other boy's except Paul started to do the same. Paul always disliked him, especially since he won him in the semi-finals of the grade 7 Ultimate Pokémon Tournament. Gradually, everyone abandoned him, except a few like the tenth grade supposed perv Brock and, of course, his long time rival Gary. Even Tyson, surprisingly who had beaten Ash in the quarter-finals (yes, it's quarters in this story) oh the School Champion Title- Tornament (SCT), did respect the Pallet native and talked to him on a regular basis, and Morrison the loudmouth had small chats here and there with the boy with the Pikachu on hs left shoulder. For unknown reasons though, even Misty, his childhood friend, left him after a sudden argument between them. Something Ash had not discussed with anyone but Gary. Then Dawn, who broke of their friendship to be with Paul. Or so the rumors went.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was dragged into a n alley, and she fell down- her books scattered on the floor. She froze with terror as she saw the man stand in front of her. The striking green image said it all.

* * *

It was the rumbling that woke the Tyranitar up from its traditional 6-hour sleep. Something was not right. He saw a few Golbats running to the opposite direction, and a few nervous Ursarings mothers with their Teddiursa cubs. He immediately grew enraged at this sight- who dared come to his territory and threaten his kind? With a mighty roar, he stepped forward against the rumbling, and replied with and earthquake of his own, neutralizing the massive tremble. Inspired, a line of Ursarings began to form behind their fierce leader. Tyraniatar saw it. There he was. Giovanni, with his trademark Ryhdon , and a good number of other grunts. He grinned; he hadn't had a battle as good as this in a long, long while. Now, especially with Giovanni- somebody his master had already beaten with just 3 Pokémon, it would finally be his turn. He turned back and gave a roar at a Golbat who projected the roar to another one ahead of it, and followed suit. All precautions had to be taken before this battle. The Ursarings sensed the seriousness of the nature when they saw Tyranitar's cocky grin disappear into a serious one, and when Giovanni released all his Pokémon, as did the (at least) half dozen grunts. This would not be easy.

* * *

_How did that bitch know about my father? _Paul kept on thinking. Paul hadn't ever seen his father, and could only picture one blurred image of him. Or his mother for that mother. Just one picture of the three, with Paul in his mother's arms, Reggie in the middle, and his father on the left. Then all of a sudden-

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a scream. A scream he had heard before, a while ago earlier that day. When he took the left to the alley, he saw a terrified, cornered girl and the striking green image of a boy. He did not know what to do- but the words kept striking the back of his head _Would your father have liked it?_

When Espeon stopped her usual hopping and perked her ears, Blaze knew something was wrong. The usually playful espeon had a serious look on her face and plead Blaze to be excused. This was something serious. "is it in ?" Blaze asked, and got a confirming nod. "No esp, you're taking Lucario with you" , Blaze said as he released his faithful partner. They both nodded, and teleported away.

Blaze released the giant dragon. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid ok?", Blaze told the giant dragon, and got a confirming "Mance!" in return. The dragon flew west of Pallet town at stunning speed, and didn't show signs of slowing down as far as he was in Blaze's sight.

"Ah well, we might as well relax, right Pika?"  
"Pikachu!"

The duo jogged towards the park and lied on the slope of a small hill as they reached the park. Lying on their backs, both soon became lost in their own chain of thoughts**. **

* * *

**How do you like it?  
Reviews really help guys :/ , and it is because of my two constant followers of my story- ****Kind Moon Princess Serenity**** and Ultatron562 I gained the determination to even finish the story - even though it is literally 12:06 at night by the time I have finished typing this sentence.**

**I think it turned out the best one yet. How about you? ;)**

**P.S check my polls once okay? Whether the antagonist is gonna be Harley or Drew will depend on you people :)**

**Peace Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly, PEOPLE VOTE ON WHETHER THE "STRIKING GREEN" PERSON SHOULD BE HARLEY OR DREW IN THE REVIEWS OR ELSE THE STORY WON'T GO ANY FURTHER :P"  
… Yeah that's just about it. Hahaha :P**

**P.S- Is this story even getting views? O.o Meh, as of now I just want to continue this whenever I'm bred, regardless of the views or comments. BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW! IT REALLY MAKES AN IMPACT ON THE WRITER'S PSYCHE.**

* * *

The curious little golden Riolu was enjoying the sunset just as the other Pokémon around it were. Taking another bite of its apple, the Riolu sat on the branch, happily eating it's new found food, and watching the sun set as he continued to swing his feet sitting atop the branch.

With no warning whatsoever, the Riolu heard a loud scream, followed by a thunderbolt. Alerted and with fear, the Riolu hopped off its branch, and after discarding the apple, ran with its small yet quick feet, ran towards the sound of the impact.

* * *

_The fourteen years old with glasses couldn't take his eyes of the fair, brown haired girl as she walked across the corridor. She just looked so beautiful, and he felt his heart melt when she waved a polite "hello" at him. One to which he replies, with a polite smile, and just suppressed the urge to jump with happiness for her acknowledging him; a feeling which was devastated moments later, when he saw another boy flirt with her. With his head down, he headed for lunch, without even waiting for his friend who was calling out at the young trainer to wait for him. A Pichu sat on his shoulders, ears drooping._

Blaze woke up with sweat, but something was different this time. He realized soon a red aura was enveloping his hand, and soon noticed his own eyes turning red. "_Damn it, I thought I had gotten over this phase…"_ was one of the last thoughts Blaze could remember, and cried out "Sorry Pikachu!" As he pounded his fist hard to the ground, trying to gain what little control he had of his body.

* * *

The Tyranitar had taken quite a beating. First, the 2 of the 3 Golbats that hovered over head continuously used screech at the Tyranitar, which penetrated through his roar with ease, having use two of them at once. Next, the 4 gravelers continued to use rollout, coming at him from all direrctions. After all that, an Iron tail on his body sent the powerful Pokémon flying. Once on his knees, the beast saw that it was actually a steelix he was dealing with as well. He had fooled around enough.

With a mighty roar, he firstly startled all the other Pokémon. Then, after taking a quick look around, he quickly regained his cocky grin seeing that the mother Urasrings were holding quite well against the other Magnezones and Muks of Team rocket grunts. The beast needed 10 minutes at max, then all the Onixs and Machokes , as well as their own Golbats, would arrive as well. 10 minutes.

The beast let out a fire blast, and stunned the Steelix, and then proceeded with stone edge- knocking one of the Golbats. Then, the beast let out a major earthquake and took out another Graveler and injured another pretty bad in the process. The beast grinned, looking around at the Ursarings. His training with his master had paid off.

What he did not see, however, was the Persian and another magnezone charging at him from behind, magnezone charging up Focus Blast and Persian with Shadow Ball.

* * *

When Pikachu woke up, it knew something was wrong. With no warning whatsoever, it heard a large thud, and heard Blaze. The first thought that crossed his mind was "_Shit. He shouldn't have sent Lucario. I knew it! Now who's gonna help me with his aura control? He was supposed to have gotten over this drama stuff long ago and he brings it up NOW. Come on, it's a ne-"_

Pikachu couldn't finish as he felt an aura sphere charge at him, to which he replied with a thunderbolt. The two clashed in mid air, and Pikachu saw 2 more charging at it. Jumping out of desperation, it dodged one and canceled another with thunderbolt. However, Blaze had recharged quickly and Pikachu got an aura sphere square on the stomach, unable to dodge it in mid air. The _red_ Aura sphere sent the little mouse flying. Its eyes widened when he saw that the dark-red ball that hit him matched the colour of his trainer's eyes, and another red blob charging towards him.

The _blue_ Aura sphere cancelled out the red one, and the golden little Riolu had gotten full attention of the Beserk trainer. Riolu smiled cockily, he had been trained by such a powerful, stubborn and legendary trainer that he had nothing to fear about. Using extremespeed (Much too Pikachu and Blaze's surprise), it neared the beserk trainer and hurled a blue blob which caught him square in the stomach. Next, once the beserk trainer was on the floor, the curious little Jackal was on Blaze's chest and put it's paws in front of Blaze's head, before releasing blue aura.

When Blaze reopened his eyes, he saw not his loyal and faithful lucario, but rather a fun, ougoing and mischevious little golden Riolu. _GOLDEN? _ Blaze quickly got up on his feet, and inspected the smiling jackal. Pikachu also walked closer to the mysterious jackal. This lucario was unlike the normal ones. It was a shiny Riolu.

"Ok , we have to talk, sit down ." Blaze said, sitting down with Pikachu on his head a while later.

The little jackal smiled, and did so.

"First off, how in the blue hell did you learn extreme speed?!"  
" You'd be impressed how being an ancestor of Sir Aaron and having a skilled teacher like Riley helps you" were the words Blaze heard in his mind, and looked surprised, staring at the calm little jackal like pokemon

" …Okaay, now ho- WAIT WHAT YOU'VE MET RILEY!?" was Blaze's response , to which the little jackal giggled at yet again.

* * *

The Character looked back and saw Paul giving a striking glare at him. He knew he was in trouble.

* * *

The Tyraitar looked back just to find a Focus blast and Shadow ball hurled towards him. He was creating a fire Blast to counter, but realized it was too late already. That would be his K.O blow

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. favorite the story and follow right now too, because you can expect many chapters to be published in the next 4 weeks. Then I'll have Exams, and the I'll post again rapidly for a short span. Please keep in touch, because you guys might be the only reason I'll continue this story in the future. However, please do vote fast on Drew or Harley. The quicker I get votes, the quicker the stories are written. If by my birthday I receive atleast 2 votes for either Harley or Drew being the antagonist, they will be so. First 5 votes wins.**

**Peace out!**  
**See Ya! :D**


End file.
